


Avvars and Voyeurs

by RedHawkeRevolver



Series: The Games We Play [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Avvar Fantasy Sex, F/M, Jim the Skyhold Sex Machine, Kinky Cullen Rutherford, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Thedas' Most Bangable, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHawkeRevolver/pseuds/RedHawkeRevolver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and Evelyn sneak a peak at one of Thedas' most bangable men in action... An installment in my Kinky!Cullen series, but more importantly an offering in the Thedas' Most Bangable Men Challenge found here: http://archiveofourown.org/collections/ThedasMostBangable</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avvars and Voyeurs

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, about Jim of all people! Seriously though, who the hell would want to read about just Jim, so of course I added Cullen and Evelyn. If you haven't seen or signed up or nominated someone for the challenge yet please do so, it's tons of fun! And come on. Hot dudes of Thedas. Getting laid. Join the orgy *ahem*...I mean party... ;)

"That's it!" Cullen shouted and threw back the sheets. Evelyn shot straight up from where she lay next to him. Though still sleepy eyed, she saw her lover swing his bare legs off the bed and stomp across the room to don a pair of trousers.

"What is it? What's going on?" She asked as she tumbled more than rose to an upright position. She felt around in the dark for something to cover her nakedness and ended up with Cullen's red cloak. She wrapped it around herself and snuggled into its warmth, yawning.

"That racket! I've had enough! Maker knows what in the Void is going on down there, but it's keeping me awake and it's going to stop, "he said with finality adding a growled, " _right now._ "

Evelyn listened intently, hearing nothing. Cullen was already halfway down the stairs. He hadn't bothered to fully dress, so neither did she. She pulled his cloak tighter and hurried after him, the floorboards cold beneath her feet. "I don't hear anything, love." She whined, wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep.

"Rrrrrrr." A feral noise that emanated from behind a scowl was only the response she got as her Commander shoved open the door that led to the main hall. He paused a moment, searching for a location to direct his ire. Evelyn held her breath for a few heartbeats and then she heard it, voices coming from the direction of the undercroft. There was one deep baritone carrying over top of what sounded like several more feminine registers.

Cullen stormed across the hall. Evelyn followed. She hoped Dagna hadn't inadvertently summoned a host of demon spawn while conducting a late night experiment. They were woefully underdressed for demon slaying.

More doors were thrown open and they descended more stairs, the voices getting louder and clearer as they went. She ruled out the possibility of demons as the sounds coming from below were decidedly human. Or elven or dwarven, she supposed, but that was beside the point. There was definitely at least one male down there sounding for all the world like he was barking out orders. She might have thought it was a late night training session until the other sounds became more obvious. The female noises were just that, noises, no words. Stifled moans and bitten back cries filled the spaces in between the man's confident clipped sentences.

Evelyn's cheeks burned with heat at an abrupt slapping sound followed by one high pitched yelp and a few throaty giggles. Too angry and sleep-deprived to interpret what they were hearing, Cullen nearly burst through the last door separating them from an almost certainly embarrassing discovery. Evelyn grabbed his arm before he could open the door. "Cullen!" She whispered. "Stop. Wait a moment. _Listen_..."

Though still annoyed, Cullen acquiesced and leaned his ear into the closed door. They were both silent, ears open. Breathy pleas of _'more more more'_ , wanton groans of _'harder, harder, harder'_ , and the unmistakable sounds of flesh meeting flesh all carried from the room on the other side of the aged wood.

Cullen exhaled and rolled his eyes. "Evelyn..." he started, but she shushed him with a finger to his lips as she smiled and held in laughter.

"Shhh." She ordered with a cheeky wink. "They sound like they're having fun. Maybe we could just take a peek and see...?" She let the suggestion drift off and raised an eyebrow at him. She wasn't usually the one who initiated their little games, but making some of their own fun out of the situation seemed preferable to ruining the fun of others. She sorely hated to see her beloved Commander upset and he got so little sleep as it was. Since he had been denied it this night she wanted to do something to make it worth his while at least.

The hard lines of his brow softened and his clenched jaw relaxed. She noticed a familiar heat rise up behind his rich honey eyes. He leaned forward into her, a careless lock of blond hair falling onto his forehead. "I wouldn't have taken you for a voyeur, love." His words spoke doubt but the curl of his lips forming a smile spoke approval.

He grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face the door. He pressed himself against her back, his breath hot on her ear as he whispered his own order. "Open it just a little, so we can both see."

She took great care as she gently nudged at the heavy door. She gasped when it creaked loudly but the creak and her gasp both were drowned out by the sounds of sex now fully assaulting them. The light was dim, but it was enough. The heat of Cullen behind her and the heat of the sight before her made her eyes go wide.

The undercroft was in disarray. Dagna recently received several crates of Avvarian spiritual artifacts to study. When last Evelyn inspected down here, the studious dwarf had already started neatly cataloging and arranging things. Those things appeared to include more mundane items as well, if their current utilization could be considered mundane.

Furs were piled upon the flagstones. Torches were lit and cast a sultry glow over bared sweat-slicked skin. The reckless roar of the waterfall in the background complimented the carnal scene playing out, oblivious to the two observers in the corridor. Evelyn bit her lip, taking in everything. She could feel Cullen's chest rise and fall against her shoulder blades and his half hard manhood rise and fall against the small of her back. He hummed into her neck. "Tell me what you see, Evelyn."

She knew he could see it too. He didn't need her to tell him, but she would follow his direction into the Void and back out again so she told him.

"There's a man." She started, her own breathlessness unexpected for not having done a thing to warrant it. The sights and sounds all around were enough to make her feel like she had earned the tightness in her lungs. "And three women." Her throat was dry and she didn't think she had yet blinked.

Cullen chuckled, low and deep. "Is that all? Just a man? And three women? That could constitute morning vespers at the Chantry. You'll have to be more specific. Tell me what they're _doing_ , love."

He was determined to tease her with words and deeds. His hands found their way inside his cloak that she wore and he moved them all over her skin beneath the heavy wool and fur. Across the plane of her stomach he glided, cupping the roundness of her behind, running fingers along the span of her hip. "The man..." She sighed and relaxed back into his touch, letting the cloak fall open. "...the man is _with_ one of the women."

" _With_?" Cullen asked. Of course he wouldn't let her get away with that.

His curious hands continued, creeping up to trace the underside of her breasts. "The man is... _fucking_...one of the women..." Cullen suddenly grasped her bosoms in each hand squeezing hard while he licked her ear, making a disappointed sound. She elaborated fast before he could express more of his displeasure at her shy and hesitant compliance. "... _from behind_. He's taking her from behind."

"Mmmm. More Evelyn. I can't quite picture it." His thumbs traced circles around her nipples, never giving direct attention to the hardened tips.

Evelyn forced herself to pull her eyes away from the act itself and observe the entire display. The man was of average high and had a thin but muscular build. He was naked except for a pair of heavy fur lined boots. The women were in various states of undress, wearing similar boots and bits of animal skins covering barely enough for modestly yet leaving access to all the spots she assumed it would please the man to touch.

Two women were kneeling on the floor facing each other, arms locked in an embrace, lips locked in a kiss. One had short red flaming hair, the other had curly blond tresses to rival Cullen's. The third woman was also on her knees. Her hands were tied in front of her with leather cord and she was being held up and thoroughly fucked by the man. His arms gripped her shoulders, pulling her back onto him with each stroke as he rolled his hips into her bottom at the same time. With each pull, Evelyn saw his cock, wet and heavy and _long_. And with each thrust it disappeared inside the woman who moaned in approval.

The man spoke. "That's right whore, take it like a good girl and I may let you go back to your people."

Now the woman. "They'll never take me back, sullied by an Avvar barbarian!" Another moan followed the obviously playful protest.

"I'm waiting, Evelyn." Cullen urged, this time reaching up to grab a handful of her hair. He clenched it tight and pulled her head back, kissing the expanse of neck he exposed.

"They're...uhnnnnnn..." It was Evelyn's turn to moan as he ran his teeth along her collarbone. "He's pretending to be Avvar. He's captured her...he's making her his." In response, Cullen pulled her closer rubbing his erection against her in time with the man's thrusts.

"Who is it, Evelyn?"

She squinted, trying to see past the haze of lust rapidly clouding her vision. "I don't know him."

Cullen lifted his face from her neck and studied the man through narrowed eyes. "Mm. It's Jim. Kinky bastard. I finally pull him from night watch and this is what he does with the free time." He mumbled as he resumed using his lips on her heated skin.

"Jim?" She asked, half distracted, half intrigued. This was one of their men. Her men. An Inquisition soldier. And she was watching him bury his shaft over and over again into this random woman's cunt. Evelyn wanted to obey Cullen and continue describing the scene, but she was speechless, captivated, watching this subordinate dominate his prey in fine style. Would she see him by daylight in the morning? Would she recognize him and blush? Would she soak her smalls at the thought of secretly watching this stranger take his pleasure as Cullen fondled her?

Her heartbeat quickened and Cullen must have felt her pulse tremble under his tongue as he lapped at it. He laughed at her again. "Do you like to watch, my love?"

"Yes." She breathed out, not bothering to hide it. Cullen would have drawn it from her eventually anyway.

"Then tell me more." He rumbled against her ear, his hand still fisted in her hair, his hardness still poking at her from behind, now somehow having found its way out of Cullen's trousers.

Evelyn let the words spill from her mouth. "He's pulling his cock out now. All the way out and pushing the woman aside. She's fallen upon the furs, and now she's touching herself but struggling at it with her hands still bound. She's rubbing her pearl as much as she's able. She's wet, so wet." Cullen dipped a finger into her own wetness and she inhaled sharply but continued talking as he worked her in and out, in and out. "Jim is just standing there. There's something on his..." _What is that?_ A flash of something, _a ring_ , of all things, gripped tightly around the base of his throbbing member. "Cullen!" She exclaimed. "What is that around his...?"

"It's a cock ring, love. If you really want, we can try it sometime, but I don't need one to stay hard for you..." And to prove it, he pushed the bottom of his cloak over the curve of her ass, pulled her towards him and sheathed himself in her waiting heat in one movement.

"Ahhhhhhh...Cullennnnnnn!" She shamelessly ground herself backwards impaling herself further onto him. He grunted softly, remaining still.

She tried to make him move, but she wasn't following the rules. "You know what you should be doing Evelyn." He admonished.

She did know. "Jim is standing there and one of the other women is sucking him off. She's using her hand too..." Cullen started thrusting. Slow. Too slow. Too gentle.

She tried harder. "He's grabbing her hair now, holding her still. He's fucking her face...Mmmmm..." Cullen started fucking her cunt in earnest now, but still it wasn't enough.

She would say whatever he wanted to hear. "The third woman is joining them, she's...uhhhnnn...she's using her fingers on the one with Jim's cock in her mouth...oh...love...please! Please!"

Cullen paused the motion of his hips and pulled his cloak off of her body. She stood bared and half bent, hands braced against the cracked open door, ass in the air, Cullen's hard shaft buried deep inside her.

"Good girl, but I think that's enough talking for now." He said as he wadded up a corner of the cloak and shoved it in her mouth. "Wouldn't want them to hear the Inquisitor coming on the Commander's cock, while she gawked at an orgy."

Evelyn bit down on cloth and fur as Cullen commenced pounding her into the doorframe. She felt like she was part of the Avvar fantasy playing out in front of them. She was pinned. She was captured. She was being _taken_. Forced to watch, and receive and see and feel and wanting to cry out but unable to. She moaned helplessly into the garment that smelled of her man, rugged and wild and unhinged and _hers_ and she was _his_ and _fuck_ she was going to come...

Cullen grabbed her hair again, positioning her face forward. "I want you to come when Jim shoots his load in his whore's mouth. Do you understand?"

"Mmhm." She voiced as best she could while nodding her head in assent. Cullen's dick filled her over and over, harder and harder and she knew she could come in an instant if he ordered it, but he didn't. She had to wait. So she watched intently, so focused on the other man's orgasm she almost forgot her own. He was pushing deep into the woman's mouth, saliva dripping from his length. He was sweating and grunting and the women were all moaning out the pleasure they were finding in him and in each other. Evelyn wanted to come more than anything but she held it back. It seemed like forever. Jim was lasting forever. She didn't know how the women had taken it, or how the woman on her knees could still breathe. She looked on, in awe, enraptured and totally maddened by Cullen refusing her climax until Jim had his.

On and on and on it went, Jim and Cullen both fucking their women like animals, and she wasn't sure she could take it any longer. She wasn't sure she could hold back any longer. She didn't know how Jim could be so relentless. She didn't know how Cullen could be even more so, never letting her poor pussy rest but never letting it release. And then finally, finally, it happened. Jim pulled out and gripped his shaft pumping it himself hard, once, twice, three times and then he exploded, ribbons of his seed spilling onto the waiting tongue of his pretend Avvar whore.

Letting her know her moment had come at last, Cullen laid a hard slap to her bottom and thrust deep one last time as she spilled her own juices out onto him. She yelled her release into his cloak, grateful for the muffled sound. But there was nothing to silence Cullen as he joined her in bliss, shooting inside her and saying her name as he came.

If the randy Avvar actors inside the undercroft heard, they never said a word, content with their own afterglow. If anyone saw the Commander carrying a limp Inquisitor in his arms wrapped only in his cloak across the main hall back to their bedchambers in the wee hours of the night, no one mentioned that either. And it definitely was never spoken of when it was discovered that several pieces of Avvar gear had mysteriously vanished from the once meticulously organized stocks.

Evelyn did happen to see Jim the next day while making her rounds. They each stopped. Their eyes met. Jim nodded.

"Your Worship." He said.

"Jim." She replied back.

Then he smiled, offering another respectful bow of his head. Evelyn smiled too as he walked away. And _that_ was never spoke of again either.


End file.
